halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary
(also referred to as Halo: Anniversary) is a first-person shooter video game set in the Halo Universe and is a remake of 2001's Halo: Combat Evolved. Halo: Anniversary was announced at Microsoft's E3 2011 press conference. 343 Industries, collaborating with Saber Interactive, are to release this remake on November 15, 2011. The ten year anniversary of the original titles launch. The game will feature 7 classic multiplayer maps, support for Xbox Live multiplayer matchmaking, a complete visual overhaul, achievements, terminals, and the ability to play co-op campaign over Xbox Live.E3 2011 Reveal Trailer for Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Some other additions to the game will be achievements, Terminals, and other hidden easter egg type goodies. Finally, it also has been announced that the game will include the ability to play co-op campaign over Xbox Live. The campaign will run on the original engine, whereas multiplayer will be powered by the Reach ''engine.Gametrailers video interview It is currently in debate whether multiplayer and campaign will ship on the same disk, or the full Reach multiplayer will appear on a second disk with the seven new maps, similar to Halo 3: ODST. Campaign Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary's campaign will be the same story fans remember from the original. It will follow Master Chief as he crash lands on an ancient ring world, fights through waves of covenant troops, battles the flood outbreak, and ultimately saves the entire galaxy. Multiplayer ''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary will support cooperative campaign and competitive multiplayer modes. The campaign mode will use a remastered version of the original Halo: Combat Evolved-engine. The multiplayer mode will use the Halo: Reach engine. Multiplayer Maps Seven maps will be updated and re-released utilizing the Reach engine. Announced multiplayer maps in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary include: *Battle Creek *Hang 'Em High *Damnation *Infinity (Speculated) *Death Island (Speculated) *Timberland (Speculated) Firefight Maps. A new firefight map has been announce. Possibilities could be the gay homosexual genitalia flood returning from the original Halo 1. The flood could aslo maybe learn techinques from over 10 years thatcould evolve the game into a adult esrb ratign because they may have moves anal-like. Development 343 Industries is utilizing the original Halo: Combat Evolved engine and the Halo: Reach engine to make the original Halo: Combat Evolved look and feel like a game created in 2011. They will be keeping some of the audio and replacing other parts entirely with faithful "re-orchestrations" of the original recordings. Engine The campaign will run on the original engine, whereas multiplayer will be powered by the Reach engine.Gametrailers video interview 343 Industries will be graphically revamping the entire game and the level design in the campaign will be enhanced. This means that everything will be more detailed and include more assets to fill in the blank space that Halo: CE left behind. In addition, in 343's ViDoc on Halo: Anniversary, they stated that the player will have the option to switch between old graphics and revamped graphics with the push of a button. However, the developers will not be sacrificing the original feel of the graphics. Halo: Anniversary is simply adding an additional layer of graphics on top of the original game graphics, hence being able to switch between the old and revamped graphics, and thus keeping the original gameplay and physics of the intact. Audio Halo: Anniversary retains some of the original audio from Halo: Combat Evolved, though it will be remastered to sound cleaner, allowing it to work seamlessly in 5.1 surround sound. The music has been changed from Martin O'Donnell's original soundtrack and replaced with brand new "re-orchestration" from Skywalker Orchestra. Trivia *Infinity, Death Island and Timberland are all rumored to make a return in Halo Anniversary's multiplayer. *It has been speculated by the the Halo community that the lone firefight map could feature the Flood as an enemy option. *The game will ship with the seven new maps on disc and a code to download them to the Xbox 360's HDD to be played using the Halo Reach game disc. *It is rumored that a never-before-seen bonus campaign mission will be included in the game. This level is said to be set during the Forerunner-Flood War. *It is currently under debate whether multiplayer and campaign will ship on the same disk, or the full Reach multiplayer will appear on a second disk with the seven new maps, similar to Halo 3: ODST. *In the game, a new easter egg will be involved where Cortana cheats on the Master Chief. References Gallery File:Halo Title.jpg|Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Title Art Halo boxshot.jpg|The box for the much anticipated game File:leak.png|Microsoft's Home Page hours before the E3 announcement, accidentally revealing Halo 4 and Halo: CE Anniversary File:halo silent 1 original.jpg|Original Silent Cartographer File:Pillar HCEA.jpg|Updated version of Silent Cartographer w/enhanced visuals Halo Evolution4.jpg|Comparing Halo CE with CEA Halo Evolution3.jpg|Comparing Halo CE with CEA Halo Evolution1.jpg|Comparing Halo CE with CEA Comparison_Halo_CE_Halo_CEA.jpg|Comparing Halo CE with CEA Links *''Halo:Combat Evolved'' Category:Games Category:343 Games